Number 2 loves Constance
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: While Number 2 was getting parts for his invention, he bumped into Constance.


At the Treehouse, Number 2 were making more of his invention. Soon, he ran out of part.

Number 2 said, "Aw darn it. Now I gotta go to the store and buy some more part for my invention."

So Number 2 was just about to go out, until Number 1 saw him.

Number 1 said, "Number 2, where are you going?"

Number 2 said, "Oh, I just need to go to the store and buy some parts for my invention that I'm working on."

Number 1 said, "Well okay, but be careful. The city is really dangerous and it filled with evil adults."

Number 2 said, "Danger ha, I walk on the wild side, I laugh in the face of danger, HA HA HA HA!"

Number 1 sighed as he saw Number 2 leaving the Treehouse. As he was running to get some parts from the city, he accidently bumped into one of the Delightful Children.

Number 2 said, "Ow. Huh?"

Constance said, "Grrrr."

Number 2 said, "Ahh."

Constance said, "What are you doing here Sector V?"

Number 2 said, "Uh, nothing. Wait, were you suppose to be stuck to your other group."

Constance said, "Yeah, but I needed a break from them."

Number 2 said, "You're not gonna call Father on me are you."

Constance said, "I was going to, but since only you and I are here, it doesn't matter."

Number 2 said, "Well, would you like to walk to the store with me?"

Constance said, "Sure, I could use a company."

So Number 2 and Constance both went to the store together to buy some invention for some parts. As they got to the city, they decided to have a chat.

Constance said, "So Number 2, how are you and your Sector V doing?"

Number 2 said, "Just fine. I just kind of wish I was the leader of the Kids Next Door."

Constance said, "But didn't you and the rest of Kids Next Door tagged as a game to figure out who is gonna be the new leader of the Kids Next Door."

Number 2 said, "Yeah, but I was a little nervous."

Constance said, "Oh Number 2, you are so sweet."

Number 2 hold Constance hand. His mind started to shake. He soon realized that he might be in love with her. Soon, after they bought the parts from the store, the two were just about to go back home. Constance asked him if they could eat some ice cream on the way. So they went in and bought some as well. The two love birds were having such a great time. Meanwhile, the rest of the Delightful Children are spying on Constance and Number 2. They were mad to see that Constance is having too much fun without them.

Delightful Children said, "Grrrr, how dare she make friend with those Sector V? I think it time for some payback."

So the Delightful Children were just about to go toward them.

Number 2 said, "Hey Constance, I have a feeling we're being watched."

Constance said, "What you mean?"

Number 2 said, "Well, having you and me walking around the city. I mean, you're part of the Delightful Children and I'm part of the Kids Next Door."

Constance said, "I'm sure nothing is gonna happen."

So the two hold each other hand again. Pretty soon, they were busted.

Delightful Children said, "CONSTANCE!"

Constance gasped and said, "Oh no."

Number 1 said, "NUMBER 2!"

Number 2 said, "Yikes."

Delightful Children said, "Well, well, well, look who we have here, a couple of douchebag."

Number 2 said, "Hey, if you can't say anything nice, don't say it at all."

Number 1 said, "Number 2, what are you doing with one of the Delightful Children? They're our enemies."

Constance said, "We were just..."

Delightful Children said, "And Constance, how many times to we have to tell you? Don't wondered off from us."

Number 2 said, "Maybe it might be better if you were to be nice to each other, then maybe none of this would've happened."

Number 1 said, "So, what are you getting at right now?"

Constance and Number 2 showed them what they were doing. The two hold hand and they were shocked.

Number 1 gasped and said, "Are you mad man?"

Delightful Children said, "Don't tell me you're in love with each other."

Number 2 said, "What the big deal?"

Constance said, "Yeah, we were just walking. How is that bad?"

Delightful Children grunt and said, "Let just go home before Father sees it."

Number 1 said, "Come on Number 2, let go home."

So Number 2 and Constance looked down sadly as they were separated from each other. As they were going home, Number 2 and Constance were just thinking about each other.

[Constance]  
In a perfect world  
where my heart was pound  
I would've never guess  
the Kids Next Door I just found  
in a perfect world  
I wish he's around  
I may be the part of Delightful Children  
but I just want to makes some friends  
because, love will find a way  
everywhere I go, I know  
if we were there together  
like dark, turning into day  
somehow when we meet  
I know that he loves me  
love will find a way

[Number 2]  
I was nervous though  
then I saw a spark  
I want to meet some girls  
as the dogs will bark  
in a perfect world  
as I met her before dark

[Constance and Number 2]  
We know, love will find a way  
everywhere we go, I know  
if we were there together  
like love, never separate  
somehow we might meet  
again as we see  
love will find a way  
we know love will find a way

Soon, they went to sleep just thinking about each other as they dream happily.

The End.


End file.
